


0001

by octopus_Morn



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_Morn/pseuds/octopus_Morn
Summary: Немного о методах целительной терапии.Так тоже надо попробовать, а то всё мучают и мучают котика. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)





	0001




End file.
